A Fallen Warrior
by Dejitaru Yami
Summary: Each character has a story...waiting beneath the depths of their souls awaits their secrets. Will they fail under pressure of it's powers? Takumi
1. A Fallen Warrior

Note: This will make more sense if you watched episode 28. It's Japanese but you'll still be able to understand what's going on. I'm glad no one took this idea. I've been waiting to do this ever since I saw that episode! I got this translation from Digimon Frontier Translations.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Fallen Warrior  
  
  
  
  
Agnimon ran through another red tunnel when he stopped. On the walls and floors were eyes (eyeballs) flashing. He looked trying to decide which way he should go. 'Hold on Kouji...' Takuya thought from inside. He leaped to a random eye and found himself on air. He looked down and descended, falling with a crash.   
  
  
He jumped out of the smoked explosion panting heavily.   
  
  
"This place is......" he muttered. He walked near a tall metal stalagmite(looking a lot like the dark towers from Zero Two) and saw his reflection. "A mirror?"  
  
  
He heard a familiar voice speak out.  
  
  
"You are doing well, warrior of flame."  
  
  
Agnimon turned around to be face to face with the warrior of steel. "You!" he shouted angrily.   
  
  
"Long time, no see."  
  
  
"Mercuremon!" His voice sounded a little surprised and confused. He was inside Sephirotmon, Mecuremon's beast form so how is it that Mecuremon can be in two places at once? (A/N: I've been wondering this too. Yet Toei didn't give me and explanation still....)  
  
  
Outside, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki looked at the giant spherical balls connected with golden metal pole like pathways to get from one ball to another.  
  
  
Neemon was holding Seraphimon's digitama (egg) and asked out in a curious, childish way, "I wonder why it hasn't hatched yet.."  
  
  
Bokomon jumped and grabbed the egg in a annoyed fashion. "Gimme!" Bokomon stretches the pink waist band and plops the egg securely around it. "This is my baby!"  
  
  
"Hey, what are you doing? I wonder if Kouji is okay, even if he is in danger," wondered Junpei. They saw the fierce battle between Duskmon and Wolfmon who soon double spirit evolved to Beowulfmon. They weren't very sure of the outcome though.  
  
  
"Hey, look!" Tomoki yelled. He was pointing to the top sphere of Sephirotmon which glowed then showed Agnimon, then shifted to Mercuremon.  
  
  
"That is....Agnimon!" said Izumi. 'I hope he's okay....' she thought worriedly. After seeing what Kouji went through she hoped Takuya didn't get the same treatment.   
  
  
"Mercuremon!" exclaimed Junpei. He was surprised that Mercuremon was able to hold both his forms at the exact time.  
  
  
"Bastard. How can you exist at the same time as Sephirotmon?" asked Agnimon, pointing to Mercuremon. He tried to control his anger for it was Sephirotmon who separated him with the others.   
  
  
"That is something you have no need to know," Mercuremon said simply.  
  
  
"What the hell!?" growled Agnimon. He was losing much patience enough with Mercuremon taunting him.  
  
  
"Even if I explained this world, my existence as an idea, there is little probability that you would grasp my double presence. No conversation could describe this world, this shifting chaos," replied Mercuremon. He had a taunting finger lifted and swayed from one hand as if teasing in a rude sort of way.  
  
  
"What the hell is that creep saying?" asked Agnimon to himself. He looked down but when Mercuremon spoke once again he looked up.  
  
  
He saw Mercuremon was gone and heard his voice from behind. He froze still listening to Mercuremon all the same.  
  
  
"Warrior of flame! In this battle with me....you'll be eradicated entirely by contradictions, you bastard," Mercuremon said.  
  
  
Agnimon had it. He turned around punching but instead only punched thin air. Agnimon shakes his fist.   
  
  
"Stop fucking around with me!" shouted the enraged Agnimon (A/N: Yes, they DO cuss in the Japanese version. I do know some cuss words just not very well. That's why I rated this PG-13 ^^;;)  
  
  
Mercuremon appears in front of a mirror and straightens up.  
  
  
"Even though I don't understand what you said before, I understand one thing," said Agnimon. He raised his fist and stood in a battle like position. "Your too loud, so I'll shut you up!"   
  
  
Mercuremon just gave a smirk.   
  
  
"You die here! I'll tear you for sure!" Roaring Agnimon ran to beat the pulp out of the chatty mouth Mercuremon when Mercuremon slid through the mirror. Agnimon stops in shock. "What?"  
  
  
Agnimon puts his black gloved hand onto the mirror when he heard Mercuremon speak again somewhere in the crazy place. He turned around trying desperately to find that voice and shut him up for good.  
  
  
"Warrior of flame, it would be so easy to kill you. However doing that would be boring. I have more refined tastes. In my private hell, you'll play a part in my drama. First a dance.....and then......I kill you."   
  
  
Mercuremon appeared on the mirror behind Agnimon. Agnimon turns to smash it and did successfully. However Mercuremon vanished again leaving shards of glass from the broken mirror.   
  
  
"Fuck you!" screamed Agnimon.   
  
  
Mercuremon appeared on a metal stalactites. "And the curtain rises on the death scene."   
  
  
"This...."  
  
  
"Act One- Straying," said Mercuremon. He snaps his fingers and the stalagmites (or stalactites! ;; What's the difference!?!) collapse. Agnimon was force to jump from place to place to avoid getting crushed along with the metal objects.   
  
  
"I am warrior of steel. I am able to come and go in mirrors as I please. I am sorry...This plain an area suited me."   
  
  
As Agnimon is running he turns his head seeing Mercuremon vanishing and reappearing in each mirror. Agnimon leaped up giant blocks and yelled.  
  
  
"Are you playing with me?!"   
  
  
"You're quite wrong," answered Mercuremon.  
  
  
The mirrors gave off beams of light into the middle, left and right beams crisscrossing each other. Mercuremon's image appear in the center.  
  
  
"In reality, I only want to make this battle the height of elegance," said Mercuremon in the image.  
  
  
"Some has to be real!" screamed Agnimon. He punched through beams breaking glass. "These are just illusions." He punched another set of beams. "You're only running away."   
  
  
After breaking all the beams Mercuremon's image vanished Agnimon landed down panting. He stood back up still trying to catch his breath.  
  
  
"Whatever do you mean? I'm right here," said Mercuremon. Sure enough the actual Mercuremon was standing leaning against one of the metal stalagmites which didn't collapse.   
  
  
Agnimon who had his back turned, turned forward to Mercuremon. \  
  
  
"You aren't near me at all. You appear like this, and I strike, attack you. Time to change my tactics. Burning Salamander!!" Agnimon punched sending fireballs flaming towards Mercuremon.   
  
  
"Generous mirror!" Mercuremon takes out one arm and a mirror attached to it absorbed the attack. It came right back to Agnimon.  
  
  
"What?" He said before the flames struck him. Agnimon gives out a small scream as his own attack set on him. Agnimon was thrown to the ground wincing in his pain. He heard the familiar clicking of Mercuremon's feet and got up.  
  
  
Mercuremon disappeared into the eyeball and Agnimon ran after him. 'He'll pay for what he has done.'   
  
  
"Ugh. He's made tracks."  
  
  
Mercuremon chuckled and disappeared into another eyeball. Agnimon followed him again.   
  
  
"Where's he going now?" wondered Agnimon.  
  
  
He walked into pitch blackness when a beam of light grew from one of the windows until the whole place was lighted. It appeared to be a church of some sort.  
  
  
"How could this place be inside Sephirotmon?" Agnimon asked. "Where are you? Come out and show yourself!"  
  
  
The light covers an organ and it played instantly. "Inside it?" Agnimon walked on the aisle and stopped to see an enormous organ still playing it's haunting tune.  
  
  
"Second Act- Fallen Angel. This will be your requiem. Take heed of it," said Mercuremon. He was appeared to be on the keyboard.  
  
  
"I'm not going to lose to you a second time," said Agnimon angrily. He raised on of his arms and on the wrist small flames escaped.  
  
  
"You're impatient. Before we fight, there is something I wish to show you." Mercuremon snaps his fingers once again and something fell from one of the windows on the ceiling. Agnimon dodges it so he couldn't get crushed with it.   
  
  
"Seraphimon," said Agnimon. He was shocked to see the fallen angel wrapped in devilish black spiked wire. The angel was in a crucified position which looked like he was dead. He had a brief flashback of Seraphimon for a moment when Mercuremon downloaded his data.  
  
  
Outside the sphere the three chosen children and two Digimon were startled.  
  
  
"What? How can that be Seraphimon?" Izumi wondered. 'And what is Mercuremon going to do with him?' She wished she was there to help Agnimon. It seemed like Mercuremon had planned for this.  
  
  
"Seraphimon was destroyed by that guy wasn't he?" Junpei said. 'What's going on here?' His face was serious but really he was afraid. Afraid Mercuremon was going to pull something on Takuya.   
  
  
"What is it?" Neemon asked. His eyes weren't closed like normally. Instead his eyes were huge with tiny pupils.   
  
  
Agnimon got up and said, "Seraphimon.."  
  
  
"That's the data I scanned with great trouble from Seraphimon. I could put this data to use like this." The spiked wire deleted and Mercuremon spread his arms out saying, "Fallen angel descent!"  
  
  
Mercuremon and the data of Seraphimon combined and turned into a darker, and sinister looking form of Seraphimon.   
  
Both outside and inside the sphere the Chosen Children were in confusion and fright.  
  
  
"That....." Agnimon managed to say.   
  
  
"BlackSeraphimon," said Mercuremon. "Now, let the third act begin..." He put his hand across his face changing the golden cross on the helmet into an X.  
  
  
"Act three: Chaos. You'll die warrior of flame," said BlackSeraphimon. BlackSeraphimon charges to Agnimon and punches him high in the air then uses his wings to fly to hit Agnimon back down with his foot. As Agnimon fell down, BlackSeraphimon picked him up again and slammed him down.  
  
  
"Agnimon!" cried Izumi. She felt helpless to help her friend. 'No....'  
  
  
"Hey, what's happening? Why is Seraphimon attacking Agnimon?" asked Tomoki in confusion. (A/N: You'd think he'd know after watching all that -_-;;)  
  
  
"That's not Seraphimon. Mercuremon is imitating Seraphimon's data," explicated the worried Bokomon. He climbed up Junpei and stood on his shoulder.  
  
  
"How'd he manage that?" asked Junpei to Bokomon. His face was anxious and hoped Bokomon had some more answers.  
  
  
"I don't understand all the details at all. However, it's Mercuremon who taken on the shape of an evil angel," Bokomon said.   
  
  
Up ahead the screen showed BlackSeraphimon on the sphere.  
  
  
Inside Agnimon was lying on the ground decided to slide evolve. "Slide Evolution! Vritramon!"   
  
  
"Futile," said BlackSeraphimon.  
  
  
"Corona Blaster!" shouted Vritramon. On his hands were triangular gun/amour that shot tiny bursts of red towards BlackSeraphimon. However no damage was done to BlackSeraphimon.  
  
  
BlackSeraphimon picked Vritramon up and blue light shined.  
  
  
"TESTAMENT!" attacked BlackSeraphimon. Vritramon was covered in blue flames of hell screaming in ear-splitting agony. He was thrown by BlackSeraphimon into the aisle.  
  
  
"Splendid. My drama of dance and music is unfolding just as I wished. You're life is in dread peril," said BlackSeraphimon.   
  
  
Outside the Chosen Children were horrified.  
  
  
"It's impossible. I don't think he's a match for that guy," Junpei said. 'If only I could help....'  
  
  
"Even under the best circumstances, he's be indomitable. Since he fused with Seraphimon, Mercuremon is very, very much stronger," Izumi said. 'Takuya, please don't die on us.'   
  
  
"There is one technique....." Bokomon said.   
  
  
"You mean...." Tomoki began.  
  
  
"Double spirit evolution," Tomoki and Izumi said in unison.  
  
"That's right. If he did that he just might be able to overcome him," Bokomon said seriously.   
  
  
"Kouji did that, right?" said Neemon.   
  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, Kouji could do it, but......" said Izumi. 'What if Takuya can't?'  
  
  
"How awesome it would be if that happened again...." Junpei said somewhat wistfully.   
  
  
Inside Vritramon attacked BlackSeraphimon with Corona Blasters but BlackSeraphimon deflects it with much ease.  
  
  
"Futile. Futile. Futile," said BlackSeraphimon. 'The power of the beast spirit is too crude to harm me.' "I am more elegant! Soon it will be the time for my finale."  
  
  
BlackSeraphimon holds his hands in a parallel fashion then attacks with seven purple balls. "Seven Hells!" It was a lot like Seven Heavens except for the color changes.   
  
  
Surrounded by terrible energy Vritramon screams and reverts back to Takuya still screaming in ear-splitting agony. The energy died down and Takuya landed on his knee then on his stomach his goggles breaking.   
  
  
"TAKUYA!!" the Chosen Children from the outside yelled.  
  
  
"Finally, it's a finale, where I lay you in a coffin," said BlackSeraphimon. He glance over as a tomb slid down the stairs roughly.  
  
  
"Act Four: The Final Curtain," said BlackSeraphimon with pleasure. He laughed and walked towards Takuya.....  
  
  
"Takuya!" Izumi screamed. 'Please.....don't die on me Takuya!' Izumi blinked fiercely back the tears but couldn't help show her emotions. Even though he and her had fought often and she treated him with disrespect she still cared. He was a good friend there to help her. Tears were forming.   
  
  
"Just as I feared, it's going to end in terrible disaster. He just can't evolve," said Junpei. He was in some tears too. 'Why is it that Kouji double spirit evolves yet Takuya can't!?! Why must my friends die!?!'   
  
  
Tomoki's body was shaking. He couldn't believe it. His eyes were forming tears of their own. "Not that! Takuya onii-chan is never ever going to be defeated! I don't care what the occasion is. I'll make sure he's never ever defeated!" But what really Tomoki was saying was covering up the belief that the one person from day one here in the Digital World would help him, protect him, and keep him safe as if he was his (Takuya's) little brother would be murdered.  
  
  
"That's right. All we need to have is Tomoki's courage," Izumi said. 'I wish I could have courage like Tomoki. I don't have it. He was always so scared but look at him now. He's determined.'   
  
  
"It's true. If that guy dies like that...." Bokomon trailed off. 'Chosen Children dying. IS there hope for the Digital World. What if this is just buying time?"  
  
  
"Head out! We're saving Takuya!" Junpei said. He looked up at the sphere and was determined to help his friend. 'I'm not letting him down!'  
  
  
Neemon was panicking. He couldn't believe they were going to fight BlackSeraphimon.   
  
  
"But he's more powerful than even Grottomon!" he said.   
  
  
"Be that as it may. We have to take our chance to strike," Junpei said. Inside though he wanted to break down and wake up. Wake up from this nightmare. 'You have to be strong, Junpei. Takuya needs you!'  
  
  
They each spirit evolved.  
  
  
"Spirit Evolution!"   
  
  
"Blitzmon!" the blue and yellow humanoid cyborg appeared replacing Junpei.  
  
  
"Fairymon!" the pink and purple fairy appeared with a visor over her eyes replacing Izumi.  
  
  
"Chakmon!" the white small bear with a green gun replaced Tomoki.  
  
  
They flew towards Sephirotmon. Fairymon carried Chakmon along the flight.   
  
  
"Into...." began Blitzmon.  
  
  
"The....." Fairymon said.  
  
"Circle....." Chakmon finished.   
  
"Lighting Topper!" Blitzmon headbutted with lightening on his head crashing it to the sphere. 'Come on.....' Junpei thought impatiently.  
  
  
"Go!" Fairymon threw Chakmon into the air so let him attack.  
  
  
"Snow Bomber!" Chakmon used his green gun sending snowballs to the wall. 'Please, Takuya onii-chan needs my help!' Tomoki thought anxiously.  
  
  
"Breeza Petalo!" Fairymon added pink ribbon like winds to the wall. 'Takuya.....please. You can't leave us.' Izumi thought miserably.  
  
  
"Takuya...." Blitzmon said. 'You can't die! Not now!'  
  
  
"Takuya...." Fairymon said. 'Takuya, I haven't had friends for a long time. I can't lose you!'  
  
  
"Takuya...." Chakmon said. 'Takuya onii-chan you helped me in so many ways. You won't be killed! I won't allow it!'  
  
  
Inside Takuya lifts his head weakly to see BlackSeraphimon above. BlackSeraphimon grabs Takuya's face with his hand and picked him up this way.  
  
  
"You fought well warrior of flame, but this is going to be bad," BlackSeraphimon said.   
  
  
A single tear rolled down Takuya's mostly covered face and onto his chin.   
  
  
"Egg......give Takuya's power back to him," said Bokomon. Nothing happened. "Please.....egg," he whispered.  
  
  
"TAKUYA!!!!!!" they all screamed.  
  
  
"No! Takuya! Come on! Dammit! This wall won't open!" cursed Blitzmon. He was punching the wall harshly but his efforts were futile.  
  
  
"Takuya! Please....you can't leave us! You can't leave me! You're my friend," Fairymon ended the last sentence with a whisper. Tears fell down from her silver visor.  
  
  
"Takuya! He.....can't.......die! No....... He can't die!" Chakumon screamed. He was going nuts. He hit the wall with full force but nothing. "NO!!!"  
  
  
Inside BlackSeraphimon carried Takuya (still holding his face) and the coffin opened magically. He put Takuya down and took one last look.  
  
  
"Takuya! Don't LEAVE US!!!! Don't.......leave.......me. I-I," croaked Fairymon. She choked on her own tears and sadness that was drowning her.  
  
Takuya's face was contorted with pain and his breathing was rapid. He was dying. Just the way BlackSeraphimon liked it. Suddenly Takuya opened his eyes halfway and gave a smile. "Bye, guys. Bye......I-Izumi...." He closed his eyes all the way and the breathing stopped. He was officially dead.  
  
  
The Chosen Children slumped to the ground in such disbelief and sadness it was unbearable. Even Neemon had tears in his eyes. Bokomon looked at his egg wondering what the hell went wrong and why it didn't give it's power to Takuya when he needed it.  
  
  
Fairymon heard Takuya's last words and sobbed. "Takuya....." was all she could say.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Was it bad? Sorry but I had to get this off my chest. I kept having the same dreams about this story so I had to write it down. I'm still surprised nobody did this. I got the translations from Digimon Frontier Translations written by KarenSedai-Kibou no Tenshi   
  
  
Takumi ITSUMADEMO!! If I get enough reviews I might continue this....^^;; Keyword: Might 


	2. Junpei's Sorrow

A/N: *Mouth hangs open* Twelve reviews? I didn't expect this many..   
(Katourimon: Some get four times that you know) Don't spoil the mood. This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter! Thank you to all that reviewed! At first I wasn't going to continue but I thought about it carefully and created a plot. Also, I found out that in episode 37 Takuya's head is on Izumi's lap. He looks like he just woken up or something. Strange since there has been not too much Takumi around the show. And also I can't tell if it's just a crazy fantasy Takuya's having or it's real. I'll post an update from Frontier once I see episode 35. MagnaGarurumon and KaiserGreymon's evolutions are amazing. Definitely worth to watch. Now.....enjoy!   
  
  
Note: There might be some Junzumi in this.  
  
  
Junpei's POV  
  
  
  
I can't believe it. That goggle wearing, hotheaded kid was dead. The one who always got into arguments with everyone. The one who would always do things for the good of others. The one that so foolishly made a what he thought was full proof plan against Duskmon then vanishing to who knows where, was dead. I had to admit he was a bit of a mystery sometimes. I couldn't understand him at all. I have to admit he's changed and so have I. I don't complain about walking too much and am not obsessed with Izumi as much either. Although I do say she is the most beautiful, strongest girl I ever laid my eyes on.   
  
  
Takuya. When I met him at first I didn't really give a care. I was too busy trying to get Izumi to like me. I dunno if I did get Izumi's affection though. I still have questions inside my head like: Why didn't Takuya get the power to Double-Spirit evolve? Why was only Kouji able to attempt it?   
  
  
I looked down angry with confusion. My fists shook and I couldn't help it.   
I always thought he would get out of conflicts like these, thick or thin. I guess I was wrong. I can't take it anymore. The anger inside me was boiling and needed to be unleashed. I turned to Bokomon with a hard glare.  
  
  
"Why doesn't that stupid egg of yours work!?! Takuya's dead!" I screamed. Inside I felt extremely guilty for blaming Bokomon since it wasn't his fault. But I had to get that anger out somehow. I tend to do that I guess. I did it with Takuya when he made a plan to help the Kokuwagamon out. I was angry with jealousy because everyone got a spirit except for me. I guess I threw that anger at Takuya. I wish I didn't do that.   
  
  
"Junpei!" shouted Izumi. She had tears in her eyes but she looked at me fiercely. "Don't blame Bokomon! It's not his fault...I-I," she murmured something which I couldn't understand.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Izumi. I didn't know what I was saying," I apologized. It was a half lie. I knew what I was doing but I was sorry.   
I was now wishing more than ever that I took that Trailmon to go home back then when we first came to the Digital World. I don't know why but I didn't go on there. It was as if some strange force was forcing me to stay.   
  
  
Izumi said nothing. Instead she blinked a few times and the tears rolled down her cheeks and fell to the ground. I couldn't stand seeing her like that. Takuya, why did you have to die!? If you beat that Seraphimon wannabe we all might have been a bit happier. You just had to die on us. I gritted my teeth in frustration. I was blaming others....again.  
  
  
"Does that mean we are going to die?" asked Neemon. I turned to see Neemon's eyes were afraid. Okay, his eyes are closed but you could tell by the facial expression.  
  
  
Bokomon snapped Neemon in the pants, a lot harder than should have been allowed.   
  
  
"Of course not! We won't die..." Bokomon trailed off; his voice sounded unsure himself.  
  
  
"I-I," managed Tomoki through choked tears. I turned again in the opposite direction to see Tomoki sitting on a rock, his body shaking badly. His tears were wetting his face and pants while he stared at his D-Scanner. I should have known. It was much harder on Tomoki than the rest of us. Takuya treated Tomoki like his little brother and protected him. It was like losing a family member for Tomoki. Poor guy... I kicked a small pebble. Everyone was suffering. Except Kouji. He crashed into the woods somewhere and probably had no idea that Takuya was dead. I wonder how he would react when we break the news to him.  
  
  
"Kouji. He doesn't know about this. Does he?" I asked quietly. We all became very silent and one would feel like we suddenly was unable to make any sound of any sort.  
  
  
Suddenly I saw something glow. It was the same sphere Takuya was killed in. Tomoki, Izumi, Bokomon, Neemon, and I lifted our heads to watch. BlackSeraphimon was moving around in a steady pace.  
  
  
"Ah, warrior of flame is now killed. Pity it couldn't have been a longer sufferable torture," said BlackSeraphimon on the sphere's screen.  
  
  
"Why that little-" I cursed. I stopped when BlackSeraphimon spoke again.  
  
  
"I will not need Cherubimon anymore. With this power, and possibly more, I will conquer him and the Digital World," BlackSeraphimon said. He seem to be smiling. I couldn't tell since the helmet covered his entire face.  
  
  
"He's going to..." whispered Izumi. Her eyes were wild with fear and she was clutching her hands together. "But how?"   
  
"I want to kill that guy," I mumbled angrily. I couldn't help it. Isaw BlackSeraphimon was walking to the coffin opening the lid slowly.  
  
  
"What's....what's he doing?" stuttered Izumi. She bit her lip and watched afraid.   
  
  
"Warrior of flame," began BlackSeraphimon. I watched helplessly hoping BlackSeraphimon wasn't thinking of brutally hurting Takuya... Even though he was dead. Instead BlackSeraphimon took the D-Scanner from Takuya's pocket. "This- this will give me strength," he muttered.   
  
  
The D-Scanner glowed scarlet and blinded the screen. When it dimmed everyone but Tomoki gasped. Tomoki only watched, silent as a ghost. The digi-code appeared and was sucked into BlackSeraphimon's body. A dark aurora glowed over BlackSeraphimon's body. I was the spirits Takuya had managed to capture and the digi-codes he scanned from the Digimon being all used to kill the Digital World. I had it.  
  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!!" I screamed. I felt the armor surround my body and as I changed my eyes grew bright with rage. "BLITZMON!!" I charged at the sphere and stopped to give a full blow. "THOR HAMMER!" I hit the sphere using my fists covered in electricity.   
  
  
"Blitzmon! It's no use.." said Izumi.   
  
  
I turned my head over my shoulder and replied, "This is better than doing nothing! At least I'm not just crying!" I stopped. I tried to apologize but too late. I really needed to learn how to control my anger.  
  
  
"You're right," Izumi said. She fell to the ground and took out her D-Scanner. "But even with our attacks combined we still can't open the sphere."  
  
  
"Izumi," I said. Under the humanoid creature's mask was my face. I didn't know what to say. She was right. I was being foolish. "I can never stop acting like a fool can I?" I muttered.   
  
  
"Look out!" Bokomon cried. Suddenly red tentacles grabbed me and I felt myself being pulled into the sphere. I didn't bother to escape.   
  
  
Suddenly Tomoki ran up and holding his D-Scanner. "Spirit Evolution!" He gave a loud scream as he transformed into a large white yeti. "Blizzarmon!" He used his long white furry braids and grabbed me. I felt myself in the middle of a tug-a-war.   
  
  
"Don't," I said weakly. I was tightly wrapped with tentacles and furry ropes which were choking me. "Don't bother. I'm- I'm not worth it. I am always foolish and cannot control my anger which hurts others. I'm a terrible person."  
  
  
Blizzarmon merely grunted and didn't reply. Izumi stayed in her position staring at her D-Scanner. She looked like she was fighting a battle in her mind and I gave her pity. I knew what she was thinking. She was trying to think of a way to help me.   
  
  
"This is my fault," I coughed. I was losing my strength rapidly but I didn't care. I wasn't dying a noble way like Takuya did. I am dying a foolish way. Letting my anger control me I blindly attacked even though I knew it was hopeless. I was stupid. I reverted back to my old useless self.  
  
  
Izumi immediately stood up.   
  
  
  
  
"Don't! Never say something like that!" she yelled at me. I looked straight at her. "You will never say that again Junpei! Spirit Evolution!" Pink light enveloped her body as she changed into a cyborg bird. Sharp metallic talons and claws with two blue small wings folded out of her head. Two golden wings sprouted out of her back.   
  
  
I couldn't help but smile slightly. She was always so beautiful and strong. I was probably the only one that noticed she liked Takuya. As they say, when two always fight..or, something like that. I wished it was me who stole her heart but it wasn't. She probably think I'm an idiot.  
  
  
"Gilgamesh Slicer!" yelled Shutumon. On her claws and talons glowed lava coloured balls and she zoomed through the middle of the tug-a-war slicing it off. I was free but I didn't feel very happy.   
  
  
"Please, Shutumon don't do this for me. I don't deserve it," I said. My voice was raspy and terribly dry. I dearly wished for a glass of water.   
  
  
"Haven't I told you before? Stop saying things like that. You're my friend are you were right. We should've tried to help Takuya," Shutumon said. She turned her head over her shoulder and I saw sadness in her eyes. "I mean, he might be dead but we can still help him. We'll defeat that creep and win for him."   
  
  
I shook my head. "No, you were right before. It's foolish. It has already been done so no use trying to save a dead person."  
  
  
"Takuya's not dead," grunted Blizzarmon roughly. He cut the tentacles that were creeping towards Shutumon and me.   
  
  
"What?" Shutumon and I asked in unison.   
  
  
"He's not dead," Blizzarmon repeated. I noticed Blizzarmon wasn't talking too much so I stayed quiet. I once read a physiology book on grief. I dunno why. I was bored so I picked it up when my mom was in therphy and I had to wait. First stage of grief was: Denial. Blizzarmon, well, Tomoki was denying the fact Takuya was dead. Poor guy......  
  
  
"Huh? Look!" shouted Bokomon. He was pointing a trembling finger at the top sphere. It started to glow brightly.  
  
  
"BlackSeraphimon's going to steal the data!" Shutumon yelled. She lifted one arm. "Wind of Pain!" She lowered her arm and powerful gusts of wind hit the sphere.  
  
  
Blizzarmon hit the sphere with his two axes. Suddenly Serfirotmon moved and the attacks hit a symbol (A/N: Oddly enough it has the same symbol as the crest of light) and the reflected back but straight at me.  
  
  
"JUNPEI!!!!!! WATCH OUT!!!" yelled Shutumon and Blizzarmon in chorus.  
  
  
I turned but it was too late. A blinding white flash covered my body. I opened my eyes to find myself in an empty whiteness.   
  
  
"Where am I?" I asked. My voice echoed through the white space. I wondered if I died and went to heaven. Suddenly I heard a voice. A voice that echoed into the blank world.  
  
  
"Junpei......" the voice sounded calm and relaxed. "You must not die. You have great power inside you. Use it."   
  
  
"What about Takuya? How come he doesn't have great power?" I demanded. The possibly most strongest physically and mentally person out of their team was Takuya. "He's the strongest of our team."  
  
  
"You must protect the others. The Digital World will die if you don't. Don't worry. Just DO IT!!" Before I could make out who was the speaker the white blank world was dimming back to reality. "Help them......"  
  
  
I stood and looked down amazed. I was in my beast form. I felt a surge of strange power. A great feeling of warmth and comfort washed over me. "I must protect them.....I must help them........."  
  
I lowered my head and a screen shifted up to show information of degrees or power. I felt power surging through my body as I yelled, "Field Destroyer!" It made good damage on the sphere giving enough space for each of us. We could pass through to stop BlackSeraphimon from consuming more data.  
  
  
I smirked smugly at my achievement. Just don't go in over your head, I reminded my self. I changed back to my normal human form and faced the stunned two. Blizzarmon said nothing but looked merely curious and Shutumon was relieved but also curious.   
  
  
Turning back to their own human forms they went up to me and Izumi asked what happened.   
  
  
"I dunno really," I said sheepishly. "I was in a field of white and suddenly this voice told me, it told me to protect this world and you guys. It told me to just 'do it'. I felt a strange feeling and found myself attacking the sphere."  
  
  
"Let's go inside," Tomoki said suddenly. His voice was stern and serious, a drastic difference from his usually perky self. "BlackSeraphimon is in there."  
  
  
Izumi just nodded. I looked at her. She was hiding something. What was she hiding? Didn't she know she didn't have to hide anything from me?  
  
  
"Alright," I finally agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside the sphere BlackSeraphimon was looking at the now dead Chosen Child's D-Scanner carefully and laughed.   
  
  
"Pity," he said. "I would have thought warrior of flame would have more data than this."   
  
  
The D-Scanner glowed scarlet that second and stung BlackSeraphimon's clawed hand. He immediately dropped it hissing in anger.  
  
  
"Shit," he cursed. He stared at the D-Scanner. A crimson aurora was glowing fiercely around it. In the small screen the symbol of fire was glowing brightly in the black background.   
"What's this?" He stared at it curiously.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm finally finished! I also saw episode 35 of Frontier! Go to Frontier.net to download it if you haven't seen it. It's very good. I hope everyone liked this as much as my first chapter. Next POV, Tomoki's!   
  
  
Although I never had a liking of Digimon yaoi couples I'm starting to like Takouji. I might write a fic on it someday. Who knows? I thought I'd never get this fanfic out but I did. ^^;; Please read and review! Your reviews were the ones that got me to do this chapter. Itsudemo Itsumademo, Dejimon! (Translation: Always Forever, Digimon!) 


	3. Tomoki's Oniichan

A/N: Not as many reviews as the last but still many! Arigatou to you guys. I know it sounds cliché but I have the perfect twist. I also have a bad writer's block on my other story so I'll update this one a bit earlier. And I'm making a Christmas special. Kinda bit of mixed couples in it really...  
  
Katourimon: Now since I get to appear before she writes this fic I have on thing to say, "Where's my presents?!!"  
  
Tomoki's POV  
  
  
I know I saw Takuya onii-chan get murdered but he's NOT dead. He can't be. He's-he's Takuya! Heroes are supposed to help fight crimes and evil, not get murdered and die! I slide evolved (A/N: Yes, these POVs are in different times and places) to Chakkuumon and Izumi, who evolved to Fairymon carried me up. Junpei slide evolved to Blitzmon and flew his way in too.  
  
  
We each flew into the hole that Bolgmon so kindly made for us. Inside we saw no other than BlackSeraphimon.  
  
  
Fairymon yelled, "Stop it right there you-you.." she seemed to be struggling to find the words to match what BlackSeraphimon was.  
  
  
"Ah, so now the warriors of thunder, wind, and ice dare to challenge me?" asked BlackSeraphimon. I heard Blitzmon growl. "We'll see about that!" He grabbed Fairymon and threw her into the wall.   
  
  
"Fairymon!" screamed Blitzmon. He ran over to help when he was hit in the front causing him to fall on his knees wincing in pain, clutching his stomach. I was small enough to dodge BlackSeraphimon but was not powerful enough to give affect to BlackSerahpimon with my attacks.  
  
  
"Ah!!! Snow Bomber!" I yelled. I unleashed snowballs from my gun. It had no effect. "Shi-"   
  
  
"Tomoki!" said Fairymon surprised. I knew even without looking at her facial expression she didn't approve of little boys like me cursing. Then again neither would have onii-chan.  
  
  
"Slide evolution! Blizzarmon!" I cried. I changed into the white yeti and growled. Stomping and giving grunts I unleashed furry roped arrowheads at BlackSeraphimon, holding him with it. I swung the rope and threw BlackSerahpimon down to the ground. To my surprise BlackSerahpimon was now behind me. I turned holding two axes which came from nowhere.  
  
  
"You are very strong warrior of ice, but not enough," said BlackSeraphimon in a mocking tone. He charged punches and kicks at me swiping with his demon crimson claws. I was full of cuts and bruises but I didn't care.   
  
  
"Breeze Petal!" Waves of pink wind charged.  
  
  
"Mjolnir Thunder!" Thunder crackled as it joined together with the visible wind. (Katourimon: If you seen the Japanese episodes Vritramon and Shutumon do a combined attack together as well as Bolgmon( or Bliztmon) and Blizzarmon. If you didn't see it, too bad.)  
  
  
"Pfft. How idiotic you are," remarked BlackSeraphimon. He held a claw before him using it as a shield. (Katourimon: Hm...that line. I heard it from RF a couple times..)  
  
  
I slammed down on the floor when BlackSeraphimon charged at me an attack of blue flames. I looked down and to my surprise saw Takuya's D-Scanner. Maybe I could contact him. I know it sounds paranoid but he's not dead. I know it. I grabbed the D-Scanner. I slide evolved and ran into a corner. I pressed the buttons trying to contact my friend.   
  
  
"Come on....you just can't be dead. You can't." It was glowing very brightly showing out clearly to an observant viewer.  
  
"Chakkumon!" Fairymon picked me up and moments later I realized why. BlackSeraphimon was escaping! Another eyeball like portal appeared and he went through it. I quickly jumped from Fairymon's grasp and leaped into the portal like eyeball.   
  
  
"Wait!" Blitzmonn and Fairymon yelled. They ran but the portal thing, whatever you call it, closed behind me leaving them behind. I felt bad for doing so but at least there was one Chosen Child to stop BlackSeraphimon from escaping.   
  
  
BlackSeraphimon leaned on a long mirror smirking. "Can't take the truth that your dear old 'Takuya onii-chan' as you would put it, is dead?"   
  
  
He must have saw me try to contact Takuya, but how did he know?   
  
  
"Why don't you take a look for yourself up close?" BlackSeraphimon snapped his fingers and a coffin appeared right before me. It slowly opened to see the sickly pale Takuya who's goggles were broken. He had many cuts and bruises and a bit of blood that went through his shirt. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. I took out his D-Scanner and looked.   
  
  
Sure enough most sane people would definitely tell me he was dead and passed away now his pain washed away, going to heaven. I didn't believe it. I did something that shocked BlackSeraphimon. I talk to him.  
  
  
"Hey, Takuya-oniichan," I said a bit cheerfully. "You're okay aren't you? Why else would you be smiling?"   
  
  
"Denial, denial, denial," said BlackSeraphimon. I ignored him.  
  
  
"You are happy aren't you? You're not dead. I know everyone says you are but you aren't! You're D-Scanner is glowing. Do you know what going on? Are you making it glow?" I rambled. I continued on doing this for at least twenty minutes until I suddenly stopped.   
  
  
No reply. No nothing. Suddenly I burst.  
  
  
"Oh, Takuya-oniichan! Why'd you have to die!?!" I screamed. I was in tears already.   
  
  
I heard BlackSeraphimon giving a little grunt of pleasure.   
  
  
"You were so strong. What went wrong? Why are you are so happy!?! Do you hate being with us? Is that it!?!" I yelled to the dead body. (Katourimon: Just to let you know second stage of grief: Anger. Although this is going fast for Tomoki...*shrugs* RF wrote it this way...) "You hated me right? I was always in the way. You're happy you're dead aren't you? I can tell it from your face! You-you...." I was choking on my sob and my shoulders were shaking violently.   
  
  
I transformed back to my self and stared at the grinning corpse in fury. He was just putting up with me, wasn't he? If he did care he wouldn't be smiling. It's like he WANTED to die to hurt me and leave me here.   
  
  
"I wish I never met you," I muttered in rage. My eyes had a strange warm feeling inside it. "You're just hurting us. You just had to die didn't you!?!" My scream echoed through the desert.  
  
  
"So, you think the warrior of flame has betrayed you?" asked BlackSeraphimon. He looked casual, taking the subject lightly.   
  
  
"I-I," I stammered. I didn't really know. Was it Takuya onii-chan's fault? I don't know why I said that! I shouldn't have. BlackSeraphimon is playing mind games with me. I'm so confused! "You killed him so I'll kill you!"   
  
  
Suddenly my D-Scanner erupted with black light- wait, black light? That's not possible. How can darkness be light? Maybe I'm just confusing it.   
  
  
"Testament!" blue flames hurled at me as I realized it was too late. A blind white flash was all I could see.  
  
  
  
"Where- where am I?" I asked aloud. My voice echoed through the dark place I landed in. It was pitch black; so black I couldn't see anything.   
  
  
"Tomoki," said a voice softly. "Hurry."  
  
  
"What? Who are you? Why should I hurry?" I asked curiously. The voice sounded disoriented so I couldn't exactly figure who the speaker was.   
  
  
"Hurry," was all the response I got.   
  
  
"Why?" I demanded.   
  
  
"Just do it," it said simply. It was sounding fuzzy and it was difficult to hear. "Please! Save the others. Save everyone. Make sure no one comes here. There's-" the voice was completely cut off leaving Tomoki puzzled.   
  
  
"Save the others? How could I do that? I'm stuck here," I said sadly. Suddenly my D-Scanner gave a dull glow. "If I spirit evolve..."   
  
  
Suddenly I was back. I looked out to find myself lying on the ground with BlackSeraphimon in front of me. I tried to get up but winced. "I can't do this...." The pain in my chest was almost unbearable. The sharp shot went through my body. I must have been unconscious if I don't remember how I became this way.  
  
  
"Tomoki!" I thought I heard a voice which was fuzzy and unclear. No one was there so who was it? I was getting paranoid. I heard it again. "T-try." It was hard to hear anything coming from t  
  
  
I made another attempt to get up and this time onii-chan's D-Scanner flashed a white light. It was covering my body rapidly healing my pain. I immediately changed form into my beast spirit.   
  
  
"Takuya onii-chan," I mumbled. "You helped me....again." I charged at BlackSeraphimon and swiped with my two heavy axes. BlackSeraphimon was merely grunting. Large scratches were appearing on his armor. It was a start at least.   
  
  
Slash.  
  
I am so sorry I was angry at you onii-chan! I should have never. I shouldn't have been so selfish.  
  
  
Slash.  
  
  
I should have been happy that you were no longer in pain. You helped me didn't you? Does that mean you're watching over me still?  
  
  
Slash.  
  
You done so much for me. I don't deserve it though.  
  
Slash.  
  
  
You've helped me so much...you're my true onii-chan. It doesn't matter if your not related to me biologically. That has nothing to do with it.   
  
SLASH!!  
  
I heard a crackling noise and saw that BlackSeraphimon was weakening.  
  
  
"What? This is not possible. My armor is stronger than any sort!" BlackSeraphimon exclaimed.  
  
  
"Guess you're not all that powerful then," I said. My axes gave a bright flash and I aimed them at the sky. It cracked and broke. I saw Blitzmon and Fairymon hurriedly run over.   
  
  
"Tomoki!" I heard Fairymon give out a sigh of relief.   
  
  
"Fine then. Let's battle. It'll be a pleasure to see the warriors of thunder, wind, and ice die before my hands," said BlackSeraphimon.  
  
  
  
  
Katourimon: A cliff hanger! Finally.   
  
  
Alternative Ending of Frontier  
  
  
  
"Come on! We have to get through here. Or else we'll be stuck in this world!" yelled KaiserGreymon. The cyborg flame dragon was rushing at rapid speed trying to reach a sphere-like portal.  
  
  
"I'm coming! Ack!" Chakkumon slipped on a rock and fell.   
  
  
"Come on!" Bolgmon drove next to Chakkumon who thankfully got on.  
  
  
"We might not make it in time!" Fairymon shouted. This seemed possible since the portal started to get smaller. MagnaGarurumon already was fully through since he's speed was astonishing. KaiserGreymon was inside the portal trying to keep it open.  
  
  
"Hurry!" KaiserGreymon screamed. "I can't hold it for much longer!"   
  
  
"Bolgmon slide evolution! Blitzmon!" Blitzmon carried Chakkumon and flew into the sphere portal. Fairymon quickly followed and KaiserGreymon closed the portal. They were finally back home.  
  
  
Takuya opened his eyes.   
  
  
"Huh? I must have dozed off. Wait, why am I in a train station?" He wondered. He was sitting in a chair wondering how he got there. "Was...that all a dream? Wow, some dream."   
  
  
He stretched and got up walking away not noticing a black and red D-Scanner on the same seat.   
  
  
  
  
Katourimon: *Reads* Hm, wonder how the readers will react to THIS little piece.  
  
  
A/N: Er, that was a bit that kinda made me think. I got this idea from someone at a board so I decided what the heck and tried using it. Er, hopefully that will NOT be the ending for Frontier. Sad, but very disappointing.   
  
Katourimon: Make sure to review! Arigatou(thank you) to all those that did! Next chapter is in Izumi's POV. 


	4. Izumi's Secret

A/N: I have to say episode 37 of Frontier was great! ^.^ Izumi promised Takuya and Kouji that if they win the battle against Cherubimon she'll give an all day date. Poor Junpei. He looked kinda sad. Tomoki said he'd give a reward kiss to them. *Laughs* I don't think Takuya and Kouji are too enthusiastic about that. The daydream was pretty good. Let's see, Takuya wakes up (inside his daydream) finding himself on Izumi's lap while Izumi explains that they were in the middle of their date. I loved the expression Kouji wore on his face when he was being chased by Junpei, Tomoki, Neemon, Bokomon, and Patamon! LMAO! Okay enough with my ranting.  
  
  
To Kaya: -_-;; You're talking about the second ending THEME. It's not the end of Frontier. They just do it to end the show. I have tons of full episodes of Frontier with it at the end. It's getting harder to write this... Oh, well. Hope you guys had a good Christmas.  
  
  
  
Izumi's POV  
  
  
I faced BlackSeraphimon covering up my apprehensive feelings that I might too be killed. I tend to show I wasn't afraid and made sure I was the stronger one. I made a big deal about me being older than Takuya which was only three months. I thought I was so mature. Guess I was wrong. I got on Takuya's nerves then he got on mine. When we fell into that hole and I slapped him for hugging me even though I knew that it wasn't his fault. I just couldn't admit it. I-  
  
  
"Fairymon!" I snapped out of daydream to find myself suddenly trapped into a stalagmite. I saw a stalagmite formed around Blizzarmon too. It was like it suddenly appeared and grew solid. It was a glass like metal I never seen before. Blitzmon was the only one that wasn't trapped.  
  
"Why did you do that to them?" demanded Blitzmon angrily. Thunder cracked from his fists.  
  
  
"Ah, but you see I just want to test you strengths and weaknesses. If you are anything like that fool of a warrior you shall die in my hands," BlackSeraphimon said. Suddenly the stalagmites were crashing all in one direction, Blitzmon's.  
  
  
"Blitzmon!" I yelled. I punched the metal desperately but only caused pain in my hands. 'I need to help.' I looked over and saw Blizzarmon wasn't thrashing his axes at the see through metal like I was. He was focused on BlackSeraphimon in deep thought. I wondered what he was thinking.   
  
  
The ground was immediately shook and caused me to hit the other side of the stalagmite's wall hitting my back forcefully. Digi-code surrounded my body and shrank. I was back to regular Izumi.  
  
  
"Blitzmon, he's behind you!" Blizzarmon shouted from inside his stalagmite.  
  
  
"You talk to much," BlackSeraphimon commented. His hand was outstretched in Blizzarmon's direction and suddenly from inside black energy bolts hit Blizzarmon's furry body. I gave a small gasp of fright and closed my eyes tightly. I tried to block out Blizzarmon's scream of agony but no avail.  
  
  
I needed to be strong.... I always thought I was strong. I need to be strong now. But how can I? If Takuya was in my position he wouldn't have cared to get hurt. Why am I afraid of pain? Tears were welling up in my eyes. I always made sure to put up an act as an independent person trying to block another from actually knowing me. I was growing weaker here in the Digital World.   
  
  
"Leave him alone bastard!" I heard Blitzmon shout.   
  
  
"You want to feel pain too?" I heard BlackSeraphimon ask deviously.  
  
  
I winced and didn't bother to look. Looking would be even more painful. I hated pain. Physically and metal. I sat in a corner hugging my knees looking down. I must have looked like those people in the padded rooms. What was wrong with me? Why did I come here? Why do I have to be afraid of pain?  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
"Now, this won't hurt," the doctor reassured me. I gulped looking at the pointy needle he was holding. I grasped my stuffed rabit in fear.  
  
  
"Don't worry honey. Listen to the doctor," my father told me.   
  
  
As soon as the doctor came close and walked up I had my eyes on the sharp point of the needle. I gave a small scream as I balled my fists and backed away.  
  
  
"NO! I don't want a shot. I don't need a shot!" I screamed. I ran out of the room running for my life dropping my rabbit along the way.  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
Why am I such a coward? Why does it hurt so much that Takuya's dead? Tomoki and Junpei are accepting it, why can't I? Does that mean I still like him? How did I start to like him? I never really noticed this before.... What makes him different from Kouji and Junpei? Kouji might not be too friendly but he's willing to sacrifice his life for us. Junpei...he likes me. It is obvious. He is a lot nicer and is a great guy... but why- ugh! This is so confusing.  
  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I trembled as I heard Tomoki's voice cry out. Were they going to fall one by one? My closed eyes tightened hoping the sound would disappear.  
  
  
"Tomoki!"   
  
  
I hate myself. I never got along with anyone. Those kids in my school....they were trying to be friendly. I never gave them a chance. I never gave anyone a chance. By the time I came here to the Digital World I was fuming because of the agrument Takuya and I got in and ignored Junpei who was trying to get me to notice him. Tomoki.... I didn't care too much about him either. I just saw him as a little kid and that was that. Takuya was like a older brother to Tomoki and understood him. Takuya didn't really get to know me did he? I never showed anything for him. I'm sorry Takuya! Tears rolled down my cheeks. I never showed him interest even as a friend.   
  
  
"Do you want to die now?" I heard Blitzmon groan.  
  
  
I never told them I was scared or I was nervous at anything. I spoke my mind but only my thoughts and not my feelings. When I saw Takuya, I saw a boy's life being taken away. It was so unfair. He was a caring, well-meaning, brave, silly, hotheaded, guy who was killed. I never thought of us dying here. I was stubborn and foolish. None of did. Maybe Kouji but the majority of us didn't.  
  
  
Tears continued to roll, I grew tired and sleepy. I fell into a deep slumber.  
  
  
Waking from the brightness I saw a figure. I saw the brightness was clearing and found myself near a cliff. On the edge of the cliff I saw someone.  
  
  
"Takuya!"   
  
  
I was so happy. He was alive! He really was alive! I ran over to hug him gently.   
  
  
"I-Izumi?" stuttered Takuya. He looked at me in confusion. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
"I don't really know," I admitted. I let go of him. I didn't care if I was blushing. I wanted to tell him my feelings. I was starting to feel nervous as he looked at me in the eyes.  
  
  
"You should be out there helping the others," said Takuya. He frowned.   
"Why aren't you with them?"  
  
  
"I don't know. I was with them inside Serfirotmon when I was suddenly here..." I looked at the ground. I felt embarassed. Of course Takuya would want us to help kill Serifotmon. I felt selfish. The others were getting hurt.  
  
  
"It's alright," Takuya immediately said. I looked up to see his kind smile.  
He crouched down sighing. "You're not supposed to be here. I'm dead remember?"  
  
  
"But can't you come back with us?" I asked. "You have to help us. BlackSeraphimon is going to kill Tomoki and Junpei if you don't!"  
  
  
"I can't," he said shortly. I saw his sad face and softened. "I'm trapped here. I don't belong here either."  
  
  
"Isn't there a way out?" I inquired urgently.  
  
  
"Maybe," said Takuya. He rested his head on his knees with a far away look in his eyes. He look out his D-Scanner. "At least Tomoki and Junpei are doing well. I couldn't even fight him without being killed. And I was an Advanced hybrid!" He gave a sad smile but I knew he was depressed.   
  
  
"Well," I said. I was lost for words. I wanted to comfort him but how could I do that? What would you say to a dead friend to comfort them when they're depressed?  
  
  
"Maybe I'm just not strong enough," Takuya said. I saw in his eyes a flicker of curiousity. "Why was I chosen?"  
  
  
"Takuya.. You have tons of courage and you're a great person-"  
  
  
Takuya snorted at the comment but I decided to ignore it.  
  
  
"And you're pretty hot-headed. You're perfect for the spirit of flame," I finished.  
  
  
"I almost killed you guys when I was Vritramon remember?" Takuya said with a faraway look. "I could hardly control my beast spirit while you handled it so well. And remember when I almost got Kouji killed? I wondered why I came back...."  
  
  
I didn't know what he meant by coming back but I assumed it had something to do with Kouji being half dead.  
  
  
"Heck, I was so careless back then. Reckless I was and probably still am," Takuya's eyes were dimming oddly as if life was being taken out of him. I noticed he was starting to get transparent. I panicked. He couldn't leave just now. "And when I was too late to save Kouji..but he did fine on his own. He always was. I only wasted his time. Maybe it was better if I hadn't met any of you. I might have became stronger and more independent."  
  
  
"SNAP OUT OF IT!!" I screamed. I grabbed his shoulders half expecting my hands to slide through air. He regained his solid form and stared. I held his shoulders firmly ignoring the blush on my face. "You're strong and without you we'd be dead by now! Why are you saying this? Stop it!"  
  
  
"Izumi, you don't understand," Takuya began. His voice was weak. "You don't belong here. I'm dead. You have to learn to get over it. I don't know what BlackSeraphimon did to you but this is all a dream. This isn't real. Please, try to understand." My hands dropped off and Takuya got a hold of them. "Wake up. You have to help you're friends..."   
  
  
  
"Please! Takuya! I- I love you!" I croaked out. Takuya gave me a sad smile and looked into my eyes.   
  
  
"I'm not Takuya. I'm an illusion. Just wake up. You have to fight this battle. I can't fight. I already lost my chance," he said.   
  
  
"No! I want to stay with you!" I sobbing. I fell to the floor feeling pain I never wanted to feel. The pain I always feared.  
  
  
Takuya disappeared off to the distance giving a wave before disappearing. Suddenly it grew black and I was back inside the darkness again. I heard a voice.  
  
  
"Do you want your friend back?" it sounded eerily. I shivered. The voice wasn't the sterotypical dark voice you would normally hear but it gave me the creeps.  
  
  
"Yes," I said quietly. I wanted to regain my confidence. Right now I must have looked like a wreck. I wanted to be that strong girl I was. Why aren't I acting like it?  
  
  
"I can revive him. I can give him back to life. Here he is Digital (A/N: Er, I don't know if they are still flesh and blood or Digital in this Digital World. Let's just pretend they are =p.) and all creatures can be reborn. However they lose their memory."   
  
  
"I don't want him to lose his memory." I said quietly. I felt my vision clouding and suddenly felt extremely tired.  
  
  
"I can do some adjustments to that. But there's a catch," said the voice. "He won't remember how he died. Be careful around not letting it slip. Is it a deal?"  
  
  
I paused for a moment thinking. This was too good to be true. I wasn't THAT guilliable. But I wanted this pain to go away.... I hate the pain. I want it to be annihilated, gone, killed, destroyed....   
  
  
"Yes," I gasped. I was surprised at my own answer. I looked at the clouded place waiting for an answer.  
  
  
"Very well."   
  
Suddenly my head was spinning and aching so badly I wanted to scream. My voice wasn't coorperating and I felt my body burn in flames. Unimaginable burning fire. Then as quickly as the pain had came it stopped. I was panting and sweating, my hands were shaking violently. I found I was back inside the trapped tower. I felt my body go cold in horror, as if an icy liquid was poured into my veins and were spreading through my body. I saw Tomoki inside his little staglimite looking as if he was already dead. He had devolved from Blizzarmon. Junpei, who was outside was in a bit worse off.  
  
"So, only warrior of wind left I see?" The voice made me freeze. My eyes that had widened slightly were wild and full of my terror I had tried to hide in the previous battles with BlackSeraphimon. Did that mean that dream was really an illusion?  
  
  
The tower surrounding me vanished like a ghost and as I turned around I saw BlackSeraphimon behind me with a crude smile.   
  
  
"Good-bye," he said. He slashed forth and I let out a scream that filled my ears. I felt myself weaving out of consciousness as I let myself fall asleep. All I remembered was hearing the words, "Burning Salamander" before I fell into my slumber.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to find it was day. Sunlight streamed down warming my face pleasently. I stood up when I noticed Junpei and Tomoki were asleep; from their faces I could tell they had good dreams.   
  
  
"Finally awake?"   
  
  
I saw Takuya, alive and well right there smirking with his arms folded across his chest. I noticed his goggles were magically repaired except this time he had abandoned his hat with his goggles hanging loosely around his neck.  
  
  
"T-Takuya, is that you?" I whispered.   
  
  
Takuya gave me a look of confusion before I heard Junpei and Tomoki start to awake.  
  
  
"Hey, how'd we get here?" asked Tomoki. He turned his eyes in Takuya's direction with a look of disbelief. "Onii-chan!?!"  
  
  
Takuya blinked, still having the puzzled look in his chocolate brown eyes.   
  
  
"ONII-CHAN'S ALIVE!!!" Tomoki screamed in delight. He ran over hugging Takuya tightly.   
  
  
Junpei who was wide awake now after hearing Tomoki's little annoucement stuttered, "Aren't you-" I elbowed his on the side telling him to not say anything.  
  
  
"Why are you guys so happy? You make it sound like I almost died," Takuya said with a tone of amusement. He unfolded his arms and took out his D-Scanner. "Did you guys try to contact Kouji?"  
  
  
That's when it hit me. We could have tried to talk to Kouji over our D-Scanners to have some help. Why was I so thickheaded!? I could've slapped myself then.  
  
  
"Guess not," Takuya said as he noted our faces of realization. He looked up at the sky to see it darken. His face grew grave as his bit his lip. "Oh, great."   
  
  
  
  
A/N: MWHAHAHAHA!!!!! Guess I lied about Takuya NOT being alive, or was I? *Cackles* I've tried to do my best in this fic and gotten better at updating so if you have criticism tell it to me! I know this chapter is confusing, and next time normal POV. Review to tell me what you think. It's not my best but I've tried. Now I have to do a project which is more than half of my Science grade!   
  
Note: If you're going to review tell me what you didn't like or liked because if you just say, "It's great. Write more" or "That sucks" it's not going to help me. (Katourimon: *Snorts* Right. It helped your self essteem. Oh, yeah, see you next year!) 


	5. Kouji's Past

*Hamtaro appears*   
  
Hamtaro: *Clear throat* Since this author is gone in doing some last minute homework she allowed me to do the author's note. *Puts on his normal high squeaky voice* Now little Ham-hams and readers! You'll be reading an exciting, thrilling, chapter from the great- aw, just cut to the chapter!   
  
  
  
Kouji's POV  
  
  
  
"Come on!" panted Takuya.   
  
  
They ran through the forest of dead and ancient trees. Junpei was clutching the side of his stomach as a sharp pain went through as he ran. Takuya was holding his D-Scanner in one gloved hand tightly. Izumi and Tomoki were trying to catch up with Takuya's fast speed but no avail.  
  
  
"Light Attack!" Beowulfmon shouted.   
  
  
They arrived to see Beowulfmon change into a blue flame wolf charging at Duskmon. Duskmon blocked the wolf with his rigged crimson sword grunting. Takuya took out his digivice as it glowed brightly.   
  
  
"Spirit evolution!" he yelled. "Vritramon!" The fiery dragon sneaked behind Duskmon and attacked.   
  
  
"Flame Storm!" Changing into a fire tornado Vritramon hit Duskmon's back allowing a diversion.   
  
  
"Spirit Evolution!" Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki shouted. Light engulfed their bodies as they grew into a tank sized cyborg, a pink and golden humanoid bird, and a white furry yeti.  
  
  
"Ultimate Thunder!" Two golden spheres of thunder hit Duskmon's front.  
  
  
"Wind of Pain!" Blasts of pink gusts hit Duskmon's face.  
  
  
"Avalanche Step!" He threw his axes only giving Duskmon a mimium affect.  
  
  
"Light Attack!" Beowulfmon once again changed into a four legged blue flame wolf. He attacked Duskmon full force.  
  
  
They waited eagerly for the smoke to clear to see their result. The smoked flew away and Duskmon was there, crouching in pain. Duskmon slowly got up and suddenly advanced towards Vritramon. He grabbed the bird beast's throat with a single hand. Vritramon let out a yell of pain.  
  
  
"Memory Honours," Duskmon said softly.   
  
  
Dark black mist enveloped Vritramon as he struggled to escape from Duskmon's grasp.   
  
  
"Leave him alone!" Shutumon screamed. "Gilamesh Slicer!"   
  
  
She charged at Duskmon but stopped. Duskmon's eyes went wide as he dropped Vritramon. He glared and hissed at Vritramon; he devolved to Takuya.  
  
  
"Just what are you playing at?" he asked glaring at the boy.  
  
  
"I don't know what your talking about," Takuya replied back. He got up massaging his neck. He glared back at Duskmon.  
  
  
"Do not lie!" he hissed. He charged with his sword high in the air at Takuya but Shutumon, Bolgmon, Blizzarmon, and Beowulfmon blocked him.  
  
  
"You'll have to go through us to let to him!" Bolgmon snarled. The others agreed silently.  
  
  
"Hmp, you seem very fond of protecting your friend," Duskmon said with bitter amusement. "Ghost evening!" Black mist surrounded everywhere as it swallowed the trees and themselves.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Duskmon's footsteps echoed as he walked through the walls of the palace. They were gone. Each of them destroyed. Grottomon was obviously the weakest and was destroyed easily by Bolgmon, Arbormon was destroyed by him, Ranamon was killed by the weakest hybrid on those Chosen Children's team, and Mecuremon was destroyed when that boy was revived (Hamtaro: These are only Duskmon's opinions so don't be offended readers!).  
  
  
He stopped and a shadow appeared. A large one with gleaming eyes behind his back.  
  
  
"So you ran away from another battle?" a deep voice asked curiously.  
  
  
"They were stronger than I anticipated," Duskmon said quietly. "And I've brought you some interesting news."  
  
  
"Oh, really?" said the voice amused.  
  
  
"That boy, their leader, had a strange aurora. A feeling of darkness tinged inside that boy. He denies that he....." Duskmon mumbled something the voice couldn't hear. "and his friends support him."  
  
  
"A dark aurora? Wouldn't his friends feel this 'aurora'?" asked the voice, obviously interested.  
  
  
"No. It's invisible. I could only sense it," Duskmon said. "It's odd. The last time I encountered their leader he was....different. There was no aurora I could sense."  
  
  
"Odd indeed. Especially since he came back revived," the voice said lazily.  
  
  
"What? You mean their leader was revived?" Duskmon said shocked. He clearly didn't receive the news.  
  
  
"Yes. I don't know how but he has. I suppose it has something to do with it," the voice said.  
  
  
Duskmon was silent as he was in deep thought. He was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again.   
  
  
"I see," was all Duskmon said.   
  
  
He walked away into the darkness and the shadow smirked and said, "I must find more information on that boy." He vanished from sight.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kouji's POV (Hamtaro: The author decided to make this part Kouji's POV)  
  
  
"Takuya are you okay?" asked Izumi worriedly.  
  
  
"Jeez, I'm fine Izumi. You've been acting weird ever since I found you almost killed by BlackSeraphimon," Takuya said. He rubbed his neck. "I'm fine." They were circled around a fire they had built. Bokomon and Neemon (who were quiet for a while) looked at them with interest.  
  
  
"So do you know what Duskmon was talking about?" Junpei asked changing the subject quickly. He obviously was still not fully over his crush on Izumi and didn't want to grow jealous.  
  
  
"No," Takuya said plainly. He turned and looked at me. "Hello? Kouji?" He waved a hand in front of my face.  
  
  
"Huh? What?" I snapped out of my daydream and glared at Takuya.   
  
  
"Kouji's probably tired," Izumi said. She gave a small yawn. "We should get some sleep. I don't think we've had any for a while." This was true. Ever since Takuya's incident Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei hadn't slept.   
  
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda tired too," Neemon said yawning loudly.   
  
  
Everyone but I fell asleep by the fire. I couldn't sleep. I stared at the sky my eyes glassed. My gaze fell to Takuya and my eyes narrowed. Takuya was hiding something. The others probably couldn't see it but I did.   
My eyes turned to Izumi. She's been acting different too. What was going on? Junpei and Tomoki seemed normal enough. It was just those two.. and Duskmon. I felt my face clearly hardened from the light of the fire. Duskmon...he looked familiar. When I battled I saw a image of a person in Duskmon. He looked a lot like me. Who was he?   
  
  
I stood up. Clutching my digivice I walked away from the fire being careful not the wake anyone. I walked away and deep into the exact forest I battled with Duskmon. Sitting down on a knocked down tree I took out my digivice once again and stared. I felt a jolt of pain sting my heart and bit my lip. No...not again, I thought. I balled my fists as I felt a wave of burning pain flowing through my whole body now. Wincing I curled up in a ball and desperately tried not to make a sound.   
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
"Dad, how come we never had a mom?" I asked timidly. I looked at the floor, avoiding my father's eyes.  
  
  
"Kouji, I think it's time I told you this," my father said. He sighed and looked down at my figure. "Your mother is...dead."  
  
  
"O-oh, okay," I said nervously.  
  
  
I bit my lip and walked away into my room. There I collapsed on my bed trying to recover from the shock. My mom was dead.. I mentally kicked myself. It was obvious. Why else would I not have a mom? She wouldn't have abandoned me.  
  
  
Later that day I received a picture of my mother. On the other side was an empty frame (his father didn't marry yet). I felt tears stinging and narrowed my eyes, blinking rapidly. Boys weren't supposed to cry. Crying only showed weakness. How often did you see a nine-year-old boy cry? (Hamtaro: Yep, yep! He's nine in this little flashback thingy!) I fell asleep on my desk while staring at the frame. My eyes closed I felt myself enter a new reality, well, more like a place to escape reality but similar.   
  
  
Later that night I awoke with a start as I felt pain suddenly zap through me like I was hit by lightening. I slid off my chair and hit the ground, my body trembling in pain. My eyes were watering from pain as I felt my limbs being stung with fire needles and my head hit with hard hot metal. I felt tears stream down my face and slide to the carpet. I saw my room was growing dark and somehow I sensed something was there. Somehow I knew. I knew THIS was the cause of the pain. I couldn't see what it was but I knew. I had one thought: This is the pain. The pain brought by darkness. I closed my eyes and couldn't feel my voice, disabled from screaming. I curled up in a ball and waited for the pain to end. My whole body shook and I wanted it to end. Luckily I got my wish and the pain stopped. It stopped all together and I slowly got up, my body still shaking.   
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
Soon the pain stopped. I got up feeling weaker than I had before. It was the second one I had since I came to this world. The first one was on a Trailmon, the one I was on after I received my spirit and the one when I met Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki. I was thankful that when I received this "pain" I was away from the others. I had these attacks back home and when the children saw me this way they were confused and afraid so they picked on me. I had a tough time making friends back then so when I came here I thought I was free from others. Guess I was wrong. I tightened my jacket as I felt a cold wind pass through and walked even farther away from their little warm "campsite".   
  
  
"I can't let them know about this," I muttered. "They'll think I'm a freak. I need to settle this by myself...."   
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Sir, I've gathered more data for your strength," a voice said. Digi-code streamed out, glowing brightly as the data streamed towards a shadow.  
  
  
"Thank you." The shadow flickered as it engulfed the data greedily. "You have done much."   
  
  
The shadow disappeared quickly and Icedevimon looked amused. It's long arms dangling by it's sides it approached the Digimon (who gave the data), frowning.  
  
  
"He is still very weak," Icedevimon said bitterly. "I don't want to wait. I want to attack now. I'm hungry and I need more data." His eyes cast onto the mysterious Digimon.  
  
  
"Complaining won't get you anywhere you idiot," a voice snapped.  
  
  
Soon Mermaimon came from view. She was a mermaid with a pirate's hat and style, her blond hair braided and at the tip was a little anchor like object. She glared at Icedevimon icily.  
  
  
"I'm sure those kids are already scarred enough without you doing some more," she said. "Besides, if we go by His plans it would surely work. Unlike yours."  
  
  
"Hmp," Icedevimon said idsaproving her opinion. "Right. This comes from a talking slimy, grey fish who can't even beat an Adult."  
  
  
"I can too! I'm an Perfect!" she yelled angrily. "The only slime here is you!" She had balled her hands at her sides. "At least I'm not a sicko pervert who likes to rape Digimon!"  
  
  
"Why you-" Icedevimon hissed.  
  
  
In the dark shadows, the new Digimon watched, amused. Obviously Mermaimon was right but Icedevimon was foolishly stubborn. Their constant bickering was entertaining, that is if you weren't in it. Mermaimon slapped Icedevimon with her tail harshly causing Icedevimon to fall to the floor on his bottom. She walked away, satisfied.  
  
  
"Argh, females," he muttered as he got up.   
  
  
"You know you should listen to her," advised the other Digimon.  
  
  
"You keep out of this!" snapped Icedevimon. His white, icy wings spread as his eyes gave a dangerous flash of anger. "I'll get those children, then I'll prove Mermaimon for sure!"  
  
  
"Don't be such a cliché fool," the Digimon said. "Haven't you learned anything from the hybrids of wood, water, steel, and wood? They charged in and they're now being reborn. Be stubborn if you want but you'll regret it. Especially now."  
  
  
The Digimon walked away and disappeared into thin air leaving Icedevimon alone with his thoughts.   
  
  
"I'll get them," he shouted. "I promise that." He cracked an ugly smile and folded his wings walking out of the hall.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
*I enter*   
  
  
*Coughs)* Arigatou, Hamtaro and Katourimon. Now I'll take it from here. I would like to know your opinion on this. I hope it wasn't that bad. I admit school has been pressuring me a lot and I wasn't abled to continue this....then a few weeks later I was getting lazy and stopped but now I'm already writing the next chapter so you won't have to wait long.....hopefully. I changed the chapter's titles if you noticed. They didn't sound very good. I'm tired and need sleep now.....=_= Ja ne! And Dejimon- *yawns* Itsumademo!!   
  
  
P.S. I WAS Rukato Fan until I finally decided to change my name. Gomen if I confuse you! 


End file.
